Second chance
by Carnage Chain
Summary: Scourge returns to mobius after he realises he is no king, after a short confrontation with sonic and co scourge heads into the forest and starts his new life there. when he encounters the last person he'd expect to help him it makes him want to stay.
1. Return

Chapter 1 Return

**(Scourges POV)**

_I just couldn't take it anymore being a king i thought i would be able to beat that twin of mine but it seems i cant, if the others saw me like this i'd be the laughing stock of moebius but it is true i cannot beat that hedgehog no matter what i do. He has his friends while i had Fiona but even she turned on me. I hate it just because i am the opposite of that blasted hedgehog but to be honest i did have fun when i was pretending to be him in knothole but was that because i was pretending to be him or because i liked his life, damn i'm so pitiful i hate myself god damn it._

_I sat down on a hill outside the city if i went into the city i'd be public enemy number one for well... ever damn i'm hungry but as a washed up villain where the fuck do i belong defiantly not moebius and not here, i have no friends here and to be honest i don't think i ever had friends i don't even know what a friend is god i miss the old gang but they only followed me because i commanded respect back then. _

_I wonder if i could get a chilli dog but... ah might as well try never knowing for sure until i do, i stood up and started to walk down the hill with my hands in my leather jacket pockets while i kept my head down. Walking into the city i immediately got the cops on my tail all i did was want a chilli dog but then that hedgehog, the fox and the echidna showed up god damn them, i walked to the chilli dog stand and made myself one._

"What you doing here scourge?" _sonic said clenching his fists _

"Calm down blue i'm just hungry" _i said taking a bite of my chilli dog _

"Yeah right i'll believe that when you're in jail" _sonic said _

"I was in jail you remember thanks to you" _i said finishing my chilli dog _

"I stayed there for i don't know how long, Fiona got out early for good behaviour to me that just means she was screwing the warden"

"So tell me sonic how you been?"

"Not any of your business!"

"Jesus calm down blue i'm not causing trouble am i?"

"You are trouble scourge nobody wants you here so just leave!"

_I hung my head at what he said because he was right i wasn't wanted anywhere i just caused trouble, i sighed and took off my leather jacket throwing on the ground and walking out of the city i don't know what happened to blue after that and to be honest i don't care. I walked and walked into the forest more and more until i was at the edge of the cliff i swear right then and there i wanted to just die seeing as that would make the pain go away but that isn't me, so i walked along that cliff edge for a few minutes until i saw a clearing in the forest surrounded bu trees and animals if they don't want me around then i wont. Using my spin dash attack i cut down some trees and made a house in the forest not much but it was going to be home for now i even took some sheep wool to make a bed surprising it was very comfortable and warm._

_I just lay there on my new bed without my leather jacket the one thing i always had since... well since forever really but it was a constant reminder of what a worthless bastard i am, all this thoughts ran through my head and for the first time since i can remember i actually cried just one tear but it was enough to know i couldn't stand anymore my cold shield had been broken. I sat up and wiped the tear away and walked to the door and walked outside into the forest i need something to eat and there was some berries around here somewhere, i found some blue berries and some normal grapes so i had them for a snack not bad considering what i used to eat as a king a fake king. _

**(Listen to Full moon by Sonata Arctica)**

_After eating the grapes and the berries i went for a walk just to clear my head as the sun set and the moon started to rise, the wind started to blow through my green quills as my shadow grew in the moon light i remembered all the wrong i did and all the pain caused and all i wanted to do was run away. I wanted to forget everything and forget who i was but i never could i would always remember from now one i had to live here so i wouldn't cause trouble to anyone._

_Through the days i went back and got my leather jacket in the night but i didnt keep it for long, using a sharp stone knife i cut up my jacket into stripes using some snake skin i found my made leather snake skin gauntlet for my arms and i found some lion fur to make a cap to keep me warm. I was starting to look like a barbarian but i was living in the forest so you have to make use of everything there don't you, i never returned to the city after i got my jacket back, i woke from my bed and stood up stretching my muscles walking the table i placed on my gauntlets and my fur cape placing the hood up and walking out into the forest again. I managed to keep myself clean by using the hidden waterfall which was wear i was going today i quills were sticking up, i arrived at the spring and got down on my knees by the water placing my hands into the water after i took off my hood i soaked my quills and used a wooden comb i made to straighten them out it was getting easier to live in the forest but i missed companionship. I said i didnt need anyone when in fact i wanted someone to be with me so i wouldn't feel alone the mighty king has fallen right, after i finished i stood and took a look round and noticed a wounded non mobian wolf by the spring._

_I walked to the wolf and it growled at me but i placed my right hand on its head and it started to calm down a bit, i picked the wolf up and carried it to the spring so it could get a drink and it did i gently stroked the wolf on its back as it drank. When it was done it slowly stood on its legs and started to clean the wound i figured it was okay now so i headed back to my house in the forest when i noticed the wolf was following me, i wondered why it was doing this so i crouched down and it rubbed its head against my hand i figured it liked me so i brought i into the house noticed how fast its tail was wagging meaning it was happy. I smiled at this as i made my way to my bed to get some sleep i didnt feel so well for some reason and the wolf jumped on the bed and lay down beside me, i stroked its head gently as we both got to sleep but for some reason i was feeling very weak i was barely able to keep my eyes open when i lay on the bed._

**(Dedicated to allbowdown read and review homies) **


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2 Hospital 

**(Sonic's POV)**

**(Listen to Full moon)**

_I was talking with the gang about what happened a few days ago with scourge._

"It was very strange you guys scourge didnt seem himself"

"Are you worried faker?" _shadow said crossing his arms _

"Shut up shadow you know i hate scourge but something was different"

"and when you said nobody wanted him alone he threw his jacket to the floor and walked off, scourge never goes anywhere without his jacket" _tails said_

"What was he doing?" _rouge asked_

"Eating a chilli dog even asked me how i was i thought he was being a dick again"

"Why would scourge come here... alone as well?" _knuckles asked _

"Beats me knuckles" _sonic said crossing his arms _

"And your sure it was scourge?" _silver asked _

"Yep he even called me blue only scourge calls me blue"

_It was then we heard scratching at the door so amy went and opened it i wondered how would come here at this hour and with this storm coming down, we heard amy scream as a wet wolf ran into the house and jumped on me barking and looking very worried. Tails pulled out his translator so we could understand the wolf._

"You have to help my friend is ill"

"Who's your friend?"

"He's a green hedgehog with black and green sneakers leather snake skin gauntlets and a fur cape"

"I don't know him"

"He said his name was scourge"

"No way am I not helping scourge"

"But he needs help he's very ill"

"I don't care scourge can go burn in hell"

"If you don't help that's where he will be going!"

"What?"

"Didnt hear me he's sick and dying"

_Like a gunshot we were out of the house and following the wolf back to the forest it had been a few days since i saw scourge so i was wondering why he was out here, then we saw a house made of wood and the wolf ran through the open door with us in tow._

_As we entered we saw scourge sitting down in the corner looking like shit his fur colour wasn't bright green anymore it was sickly green and his muzzle was pale white, the wolf ran up to scourge and started to whimper as scourge slowly opened his eyes he smiled and placed his hand on the wolfs head while the wolf lay down._

"Scourge?" _i said _

"Hey blue" _he said coughing up blood _

"That's not good" _scourge said stroking the dog _

"Scourge what's wrong with you?" _tails said _

"I'm not doing so well kid i can barely keep my eyes open" _scourge said leaning back_

"I see eclipse went to get you" _scourge said smiling at the wolf _

"Yeah he said you were ill" _rouge said _

"For the record it's a she *cough* and i am ill"

"See i've had this condition for a while now something i picked up in the no zone, they call it genetic degeneration"

"What is it?" _cream asked _

"I can't tell you without giving you nightmares" _scourge said standing up but very weakly _

"Scourge"

"Let me speak blue i figured by the way i am *cough* i havent got much time left"

_Scourge fell to his knees but i cached him before he hit the floor._

"I just wanted to say i'm... sorry, for everything i did you were right i don't belong anywhere"

_As he told me all hatred i felt towards him died and i for the first time feared he was going as well, i may have hated him but i never wanted him to die like this because of some disease._

"Hey do me favour blue... when i'm gone take care of eclipse"

"Hey come on scourge you're not the type to give in" _i said with a crack in my voice_

"I used to be that way blue but i learned something... i'm better off dead" scourge said falling to one knee

"Hey c'mon now you can't die yet"

"Why not blue i havent got anything to live for and besides you're the one who said i wasn't wanted"

_I held my twin in my arms as tears started to flow from my eyes for people i expected to cry over when they die scourge was not one of them._

"Hey why you crying blue *cough* you won't have to deal with me anymore" _scourge said with a slight grin_

_I didnt want him to die for the first time since i met scourge i actually wanted him to be alright and yet here he was in my arms dying from degeneration._

"Well looks like this is it *cough* sorry blue but... goodbye"

_With that scourge fell limp and eclipse whimpered i don't know what happened but i picked him up and ran as fast as i could to the hospital followed by the others, the nurses took scourge to the I.C.U as used the chest paddles on him. Five jolts and he still did not have a beat they were just about ready to give up when a faint heartbeat showed up on the monitor i was relieved just as the others came to me, i felt a little better as we all waited in the waiting room i don't know why but i was worried for scourge._

"Faker why are you so worried for scourge?" shadow said crossing his arms

"I don't know shadow i just don't know" _i said sitting down _

_A nurse came in and told us the news._

"Mr Scourge is in terrible health his body is decaying from the inside out, we'll give him some cybernetic implants and remove the decayed tissue but from the looks of things he may not make it. There is a slim chance he may but i wouldn't get your hopes up as of now he's been moved to a room and put on life support until the implants are ready"

"..."

"You okay sonic?"

"Yeah i'm fine"

_I wasn't i was terrified scourge wasn't going to make it he seemed so weak and he wouldn't ever apologise unless he knew it was the end, god damn it why was i so terrible to him he wasn't causing trouble and i drove him into solitude i felt horrible for what i did to scourge._

**(Scourge's POV)**

_I can hear the faint bleeping of a heart monitor am i in a hospital, why would blue bring me here i do not know but i figured i was dead for sure guess i am too stubborn to die. I wonder what's going to happen to me i can hear the sounds of the life support machine so i must be the I.C.U but i can't move am i in a coma, it would make sense if i was i guess i can only wait and see but i do want to know why he would bring me here and if eclipse is okay. Poor girl must be scared sick worrying i know she's a wolf but she was my friend my one and only friend here in this world i feel so tired i guess i can get some sleep even though i am sleeping already my mind isn't, well goodnight world i wonder if i will wake up from this._

**(Read and review homies)**


	3. Break up

Chapter 3 Break up

**(Waves POV)**

_I was sitting in my room aboard our ark working on our boards so jet could beat sonic it's all he ever thinks about and to be honest it's getting on my nerves, i had just finished my board when speak of the devil stomped into my room like a crazed bull._

"Wave have you finished my board yet?"

"Not yet jet i just finished mine these things do take time"

"Jesus wave you work to slow i bet tails could of been finished by now"

"If you think tails is so great then get him to help!"

"Maybe i will!"

"Do it then!"

"I will you're out of the rogue's wave!"

"You can't kick me out i quit!"

_I grabbed my board and jumped off the ark riding my gear to the ground with a pouch full of rings, i landed in central park of mobotropolis getting off my board and compacting it into a ring that fits on my left wrist. I sat down on the bench and looked up to the sky i had had enough of jet and his constant moaning of how he's going to beat sonic one day when he won't, he's become so obsessed with it that i just couldn't take it anymore he treats me like shit and i am glad i've left but i do wonder what i am going to do now i am no longer in the rogues. Maybe i'll get a job and a house i got this pouch full of platinum rings so i think i'm okay i hope anyway, i got off of the bench and took a walk through the city when i saw tails i hoped he didnt see me but today was clearly not my day._

"Hey wave" _tails said _

"Hey shorty" i replied

"Will you please stop calling me that?" tails said shaking his head

"Not a chance kiddo" i said normally

"So why you here?" he said walking with me down the street

"I left the rogues i just can't stand jet anymore his so obsessed with beating sonic" i said throwing my hands behind my head

"I'm sorry" _tails said _

"I don't need your pity shorty," _i said with a hint of anger in my voice _

"I didnt mean it like that" _tails said placing his hands in his pockets _

"Good cause let me tell you something i don't need anyone i'm fine just by myself got it!" _i said with anger _

"I'm sorry tails i guess i just got caught up" _i said with a quiet voice _

"Don't worry about it, it has been a long day" _tails said _

"Why what happened?"_ i said intrigued _

"Scourge came back"

"Isn't that sonic's evil twin why has he come back?"

"I don't know but he's in the hospital" _tails said _

"Why what happened?" _i said looking at tails_

"We found him in his house in the forest looking like hell when he literally died, sonic went quiet and rushed scourge to the hospital where he is now on life support"_ tails said looking at the floor _

"Wow"_ i said shocked at what i was hearing_

"On top of that they have to cyberneticly enhance him because of this genetic degeneration he got from the no zone, that's where sonic sent him when we captured him before so i think sonic feels guilty"_ tails said looking at the ground while we walked _

"So what do you think about this?"

"I don't know scourge defiantly wasn't himself he apologised for everything he did scourge never apologises, plus i think sonic blames himself for scourges condition" _tails looked at me _

"I see," _i said looking at the sky_

"So what you going to do now?"

"I don't know i think i'll get a job and maybe an apartment until i figure something out"

"If you want you could help me with the cybernetic enhancements for scourge"

"You want my help?" _i said slightly shocked _

"Well the only other person i could ask would be eggman and he wouldn't help scourge at all, and the hospital doesn't have the cybernetics necessary"

"I guess i could help out what does he need?"

"you wouldn't believe it he needs at least three new ribs, a new heart, a new left lung, a part of his brain enhanced, his entire right arm enhanced, a new liver, two new kidneys and his right eye done"

"Is the degeneration that bad?" _i said slightly shocked _

"it's getting worst that why they asked me to help, if i don't get these done scourge could end up becoming metal scourge" tails said

"If it's that bad then i'll help"

"Thanks"

_When we arrived at tails work shop we started to make the enhancements necessary, tails was working like i'd never seen before i was beginning if he had another reason for helping scourge._

"Say tails why are you so intent on helping scourge?"

"Because when scourge apologised it hit me, scourge was ready to die and he wanted to apologise but i think he deserves a second chance so i'll do anything to try and help," _tails said placing an electro amplifier in the artificial heart _

"I see well i understand the idea of second chances but do you think after everything scourge has done that he deserves it?"

"Scourge may of been terrible but i think he's changed so i hope he is"

_We carried on working through the night it was tricky work one wrong move and this would is scrap metal, tails brought me a seven up as we worked and if i wanted one a coffee to stay awake i was surprised by how tails also drank it i mean he's thirteen and he's drinking coffee. We ended up finishing the implant to go on his brain and we went to sleep tails said i could sleep in his bed and he would take the couch, i protested but he said i deserved my sleep more than him because of the day i'd had so i did i must admit it was nice working with tails maybe i'll work with him again when we're done._

**(Listen to full moon)**

_The next day we went to the hospital with the enhancements we saw sonic, shadow and silver there they were surprised to see me but tails explained what happened. I turned and saw scourge i gasped and clamped my hands over my beak he looked like a zombie literally, his green quills were now peeling off and turning sickly white as was the rest of him his heart beat was very faint i had scourge only once before and i couldn't believe this was the same person. _

_The doctor walked in and gave the anaesthetic through the I'V drip; they then took the enhancements and took him into surgery we all stayed with sonic as scourge was operated on. After an hour we saw one of the doctors walk out with scourges decayed heart i nearly threw up it was black with oozing scars all over it the degeneration was terrible i wondered if scourge was really going to make it, after another hour we still didnt hear anything i was really beginning to lose hope and so were the others when the head surgeon came out covered in blood._

"scourge is okay and doing well his body seems to be accepting the enhancements though he needs to rest now, i would recommend you go home and get some rest come back tomorrow and we'll see how scourge is" _the surgeon said _

"Okay" _sonic said _

_We all headed back home except me i went and stayed another night with tails while scourge recovered._

**(Scourges POV)**

_I slowly opened my eyes slowly my right eye seemed strange because it was scanning everything i figured they had to do something to me, i slowly sat up and placed my right hand on my forehead it felt cold and metallic i looked at my hand it was coloured green like my fur. My ribs killed when i noticed i had scars all over my body what the hell did they do to me, i checked the table and read what happened to me._

_Cybernetic enhancements for Scourge the hedgehog _

three new ribs, a new heart, a new left lung, a part of his brain enhanced, his entire right arm enhanced, a new liver, two new kidneys and his right eye done, plus because of complications during surgery he has to have two quills replaced with cybernetics due to them being unrecoverable several bones and to be replaced instead of enhanced and his right optic implant had to be sync completely into his cybernetic brain component. I will send compensation to tails the fox and wave the swallow for their help in scourges recovery i firmly believe without them he would not of survived surgery.

_I placed the chart down and looked down at my new body i could feel the degeneration was stopped but whether it was gone for good i don't know but i know what i have to do now, but i am too weak for that now i best be getting back to sleep so i did._

**(Read and review homies) **


	4. Recovery

Chapter 4 Recovery 

**(Scourges POV)**

_Well today is the day i get out of here true i haven't used all my enhancements and at times it feels like there's an anvil in my chest and at times my arm feels like a massive sword i think i should try and slash a tree down hahahaha oww ow oh shit my body is still recovering well first thing to do is get used to my legs again i recon they has to remove some of the degeneration in my legs so._

_I moved my body to the side of the legs and placed my feet on the floor god damn it was cold but at least my nerves are still intact so now slowly ease myself up, as i pushed on my arms to get off the bed i gripped the wall with my left hand to balance myself so i didn't fall flat on my face damn my head is heavy where's a mirror. _

_The door opened and wave and tails walked in looking slightly shocked that i was up._

"Scourge? You're up!"_ tails said shocked _

"Hey this place doesn't have a mirror how bad is it?"_ i said jokingly _

"Damn it scourge you were always ugly a little bit oh med aid and you'll look right as rain" _tails replied _

"Hahaha argh shit look don't make me laugh alright my body's barely holding together as is it" _i said gripping my chest _

"Hahaha so how you feeling scourge?" _wave said _

"Like i just got a cybernetic overhaul" _i replied standing up straight _

"Yeah i guess you should feel like that" _she replied _

"Hey scourge you feel up for a walk?"

"I am not a dog fox boy but i guess i got to get used to walking like this... oh shit how's eclipse?"

"Pretty good knuckles is taking care of her" _tails said _

"Is that meant to make me feel better or worse?"

"Hahaha yeah i guess that's right c'mon let's go" _tails replied with a smile _

"Hey slow down jeez never thought i'd say that"

_Tails and wave led me out of the hospital where i got my cape, gauntlets and my sneakers back after i put them on i walked with the two of them through the town though i did get stray glances. As we walked it was a busy day of traffic in this city to be honest i was glad i could run faster than them but my smile was quickly wiped off when i saw a kid jackal run into the road for something, i dashed off making the hood of my cape fall off as i grabbed the kid and got to the other side of the road._

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah they aren't you scourge?"

"I used to be kid i used to be"

"Well anyway thanks Mr"

"You're welcome kid"

_The kid ran to who i assume was his mother as i pulled my hood back up and tails and wave got over to me._

"You did good scourge"

"Hey i didn't want to see the kid hurt"

"Wait till this gets round the city scourge saves someone instead of hurting them" _tails said with a smile _

"I know i must be dreaming right hey wave can you punch me just to make sure?" _i said scratching the back of my head_

"Sure hold still" _wave said cracking her knuckles _

"Only joking_ said with a smile _

"I wasn't" _she said with a wink_

"Erm tails help" _i said taking a step back_

"Sorry dude" _tails said crossing his arms _

"Now hold still this won't hurt... much" _wave said ready to punch _

_As i took a step back as she stepped forward i tripped and so did she, she fell right on top of me and tails just stood there with wide eyes._

"Guys if you want to do that may i recommend an hotel"

"I guess old habits die hard"

_I got up first and then helped wave up but she seemed to be embarrassed as she looked away and started to rub her left arm._

"I think you made wave uneasy scourge"

"Sorry wave"

"I-it's okay really"

_We continued down the street as normal talking away while i got used to my new enhancements to be honest when read about what i did to me i felt like a hedgehog version of Robocop and i didn't like what i saw, as we continued wave told me about this huge bust up the rogues had and it reminded me of how i treated my guys back in the SS i know what it's like to be a total asshole and i don't like it not anymore._

"_I got to go somewhere i'll meet you two back and tails house deal" _

"_Deal" _

"_Oh hey let me give you address "tails said telling me the address and i saved it to the cybernetic portion of my brain_

_I sped off and saw how wave and tails continued to his house to be honest i did have a place to be it's called the Babylon ark and using my eye enhancement i locked on to its engine signature, seeing the trail i followed from down on the ground with these new enhancements i was a little faster than before and soon i found the ark damn place looked more like a floating fortress._

_I figured i had to get on board somehow but how was i going to do that and that's when it clicked in my brain and i snapped my fingers as well like in the old movies when they get that eureka moment i almost laughed at myself but i needed to stay focused, i noticed the wind currents through my optic enhancement and saw that there was a direct trail up to the ark it was just a matter of getting the right curve in my spin dash. Using the optic i got the right angle and altered my spin dash accordingly as i took off i got swept up in the winds and slammed right through the ark's wall into the engineering area, as i stood i held the back of my head._

"Note to self don't ram into stone walls at two hundred miles per hour"

_Standing i took a look round a realised i must of set off the alarm if this place had one but the engine trail was weak so i'm thinking this place doesn't have that much power left so they won't have active alarms, walking through the area i swear it was a freaking maze of pipes, steam, water and heat god i hate this place so much right now. I ended up getting out of the place after a gush of hot steam basically scorched my chest and gave me a nice burn mark just below my neck, i got out of there and some of their bandages and antiseptic on the burn wound once done i headed for the main room where i was sure storm and that arrogant hawk were cause that's the real reason i am here to teach that hawk a lesson on how not to treat people they don't need another me running around._

**(Read and review homies)**


	5. Hedgehog VS Hawk

Chapter 5 Hedgehog VS Hawk 

**(Scourge's POV)**

_I left out of the engine room and shook my head to get the water out of my quills and then i continued down the hall, the main room should be here see as i had my optic run a scan if this ark i am loving these enhancements so i take a right here and then a left here. Right this should be the door to the main room i wonder if they are aware of my presence if not well i could go all old scourge on the but i like new scourge so just do what i do, i walked towards the door and noticed it's was a mechanical door and as i approached it opened and revealed a large room with a fifty inch plasma screen and Xbox 360, a PS 3, an Nintendo wii, a few Nintendo DS's and three laptops one grey, one green and one purple i guess the purple one is wave's._

_I walked into the room and took off my cape's hood and had a look round with my new eye, it seemed a normal room but no one was in here i figured they were in another area but i figured seeing as wave wasn't in the rogues anymore she needed her things yet i felt a little awkward taking her things without permission. I checked what i could do with my new right arm and i noticed i had a nanite storage capacity so i could turn her things into nanites and store them in my system god that sounded so wrong in my head, i figured i'd be doing her a favour so i reached out and absorbed her laptop and took another look around the room the purple DS i figured was hers as well so i absorbed that and then walked down the halls to find that damn hawk._

_I opened the one door and noticed i was in wave's room if i was ever in breach of someone's privacy now was the time and i felt even more awkward here so i checked my nantie storage and absorbed the whole room i found tails have room at his house for everything though i think he does. I left her now empty room and continued down the hall and found the room of jet the hawk now this really would be fun, i opened the door and saw the hawk looking out the window i grinned and walked in as he started to talk._

"I don't want to talk about it storm" jet said with a snap

"Do i look like an albatross to you hawk!" _i said with a little anger in my voice_

_Jet turned round and if it was possible i think he would have shit a brick when he saw me._

"Who the fuck are you!" _he said getting ready to fight _

"Someone you really don't want to fuck with!" _i said clenching my fists _

_Jet dashed at me and was about to punch me when my optic detected his movements so i sidestepped the attack and tripped him up by sticking out my left foot and he face planted into the floor, i had to clamp my left hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing as jet got up and tackled me to the ground. I raised my legs and kicked him off and then slammed him face first into the dresser and i used my right hand to give it some extra kick._

"okay now you listen to me you will apologise to wave for acting like a complete and utter dickhead otherwise i will take great pleasure by plucking out your feathers one by one and using them to turn you into a Babylon pin cushion i don't mean with the feathers!" _to farther explain my point i took out a therapeutic needle that they use in acupuncture and his eyes went wide with fear_

"Okay okay i get the point don't pluck out i feathers!" _he said with fear in his voice _

"Fine but if you screw her over again i come after you from razor blades and lemon juice deal!" _they played Norbit in the hospital don't judge me besides it just suited the situation _

_I let him go and figured i needed to leave quick so i... jumped out the bedroom window about a thousand foot to the ground thank god for my spin dash ability otherwise i would of been hedgehog pizza, i landed on the ground and checked the time through my eye i was beginning to think there was nothing my new body couldn't do you know what they say don't get too over confident less you end up with a bullet in your brain. _

_Hitting the ground with a roll i quickly got to my feet and placed my hood back on my head and ran off the tails house i haven't encountered blue or the others yet today but then again i'm just tails and wave has given me a chance, i wonder why she has helped me she didn't even know me that well maybe she just has a good heart reminds me of someone i knew when i was young. I reached tails house and knocked on the door luckily tails answered and he seemed happy to see me._

"What's up scourge?"

"I need your help with something"

"Oh?"

"Yeah you know how wave has left the rogues"

"Yeah?"

"Well because you and she helped me so much i figured i owed her something so i was wondering if you would help me build a room for her here if you don't mind"

"Sure i don't mind but why would you do that you don't know wave"

"She doesn't know me but she saved me from certain death along with you"

"Sure why not i already have a spare room but she doesn't have her things"

"I may be able to help with that, you just work on the room okay and make sure it's a surprise"

"Done"

_So that night using nanite technology tails created another room in the house and showed me what it was like, pretty big room and i figured it had to be then he asked me how i was planning on making this seem more like home for her. I just reached out my right hand and reactivated the nanite storage capacitor and placed everything in the room i turned to tails and he had a look of pure shock and maybe worry as well._

"Wow"

"I know"

"I hope she likes it"

"I too tails me too"

_I left tails after that and went back to my house opening the door i knew i had to go an collect eclipse from angel island the next day poor girl is most probably worried sick about me and if jet wants to keep his feathers where they belong he best apologise to wave for what he did, why do i care so much about if jet apologises so much... i guess it's because jet reminds me of how i used to be and i hated that person._

**(Read and review homies)**


	6. Blue and Green VS Red

Chapter 6 Blue and Green VS Red

**(Scourges POV)**

_I was woken by the ground shaking and the sounds of battle outside my house in the forest standing up i put on my snake skin leather gauntlets well i put the left one on i didn't need the right on and i put on my fur cape with the hood, walking out of my house i saw that there was smoke coming from the city i wanted to help so i dashed off to the city and ran across the rooftops so i wasn't seen. I saw blue fighting metal blue which is never good they fight to the death and from the looks of it everyone was busy with robots and there was the man of the hour doctor eggman, i clenched my right hand and looked down at the fighting just as sonic was thrown to the ground and metal stamped on his chest making him spit blood from his mouth._

_He raised his claws and spoke in his mechanical voice._

"I told you only room for one sonic!"

_Metal brought his claw down on sonic and sonic closed his eyes waiting for the pain._

**(Sonic's POV)**

_I closed my eyes knowing i was done for at the hands of my metal counterpart i waited for the pain but it never came i saw metal bring his claw down on top of me but i never felt it, i opened my eyes and saw scourge had used his own metal arm to block metal's attack metal looked at him with shock at scourges new form._

"Scourge!"

"What's up metal blue?"

"Scourge what are you doing here?" _blaze asked burning a robot _

"Repaying a debt he saved my life so i'm saving his!"

**(Scourges POV)**

_I pushed on my right arm making metal stumble back as i punched him in the chest with my right arm, then i delivered a sweep to his leg making him fall to the ground and brought my fist down on his head but he rolled out of the way and landed a powerful kick to my face. He dashed at me with his claws ready but so was i spin dashed at him but used the up draft from his jets to catapult myself up into the air, now a twenty feet above metal i charged my spin dash again and like a bullet shot down towards him he looked up just as i exited the spin dash and used the momentum with my right arm to force it through his chest just missing his CPU._

_With sparks flying metal jumped back now having a big hole in his chest where my arm went through he fell to his knee and gripped the wound so the machine can feel pain, eggman was furious he told metal to get up but metal wasn't able to in the end when the others eat all of eggman's robots he took off and left metal to die i watched as sonic walked over to metal and was ready to finish him off when i grabbed his fist. They all looked at me with shock but i kept my expression normal._

"Scourge what are you doing?" _knuckles said with anger _

"He doesn't deserve to die" _i said with a stern look_

"What?" _sonic said wondering what i was on about _

"Look at him blue he's wounded he can't fight and now he has been abandoned" _i said looking at metal_

_I walked to metal and reached out my right arm to the robot he seemed to look at my arm and then me before swatting my hand away with his own and slowly got to his feet._

"I don't need your pity scourge" _metal said with a crackling voice _

"I was helping someone who needed help"

"I don't need anyone's help" _metal side stumbling a bit _

"That's not how i see it" _i said crossing my arms _

"I don't care about your opinion"

_Metal clenched his right claw and i knew he was going to throw a punch but he never did instead he fell so i reached out my right arm and caught the blue robot, he spoke with a very quiet and crackling voice._

"Why?"

"I know what it is like to b abandoned my those you cared about, take my word metal it isn't nice and you need help"

"I would rather die than accept help from him!"

"He won't help you i'm the one offering"

_Metal shutdown before he could say anymore and i called to tails in all the confusion._

"Tails can you fix metal?"

"I could try but why?"

"He's like me he was abandoned by those he cares about"

"I see"

_I carried metal back to tails workshop with the others who weren't best pleased but i couldn't just leave him there, after a few hours metal sprang to life gripping me by the neck and forcing me into the wall i reached out my hand to tell the others to leave which they did._

"WHY? WHY HAVE YOU HELPED ME?"

"You needed help"

"I AM YOUR ENEMY NOT YOU'RE FRIEND I SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"So should i but i was saved by my enemies!"

"WHAT?"

"sonic and the others saved me and now i am repaying them i brought you back for one reason metal because you deserved a second chance just like me"

"I am not worthy of a second chance i serve eggman and that's it"

"But he left you to die do you really want to serve him after that?"

"It is all i know all i ever do"

"Now you can change"

"I cant my only purpose is to serve eggman and eliminate sonic"

"Is that what you want?"

"..."

"Is that what you want metal!"

"No!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"i don't know"  
_metal loosened his grip and started up his jets dashing out the house and up in to the sky, i knew he was going to think about i said and the others stayed quiet i guess it had been a big day and i had only just woke up. I wanted to spend the day with tails and wave again but that when jet made an entrance and seeing me he knew what he had to do._

"Wave i need to speak to you"

"So speak and be quick"

"Well i wanted to say... i'm sorry for everything i did and i want you to come back to the rogues"

"And how did you come to this way of thinking"

_Jet snuck a glance at me and took a breath._

"A friend of yours made me realise what a dick i was being and i'm sorry"

_With a smile on my face i left the house and took a deep breath just as tails and sonic came out._

"That was you wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're on about tails"

"Sure you don't"

"Thanks scourge for saving m back there"

"You saved me so i owed you one"

_The three of us shared a laugh and decided to call it a day that's when we heard wave didn't want to come back to the rogues but she'd still hang out with them and i think that was enough for jet. _

**(Read and review homies)**


	7. Metal confusion

Chapter 7 Metal Confusion 

**(Metal's POV)**

_Why did he help me he hates sonic doesn't he... he saved him from me and then saved me from the others what has happened to scourge and with those enhancements i don't think i'll be able to beat him, he seems different i wonder if this has anything to do with the face he said he knows what it is like to be abandoned did everyone in Moebius hate scourge... no they couldn't could they he was their king he commanded respect and loyalty from his people and yet he returns here where he is no body. Why would he have those enhancements anyway it doesn't make sense, i have to understand._

**(Scourges POV)**

_I was sitting in my house when metal burst through the door and stared at me._

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Why did you help me?"

"I told you i know what it is like"

"How?"

_I turned round to face metal and took a deep breath god i hated remembering what happened._

"It went like this... just like jet and you i was so obsessed with beating him that it tore my team apart from the inside out i ended up fighting against miles, alicia, patch i didn't give a shit about that guy was a pain, but you know the real reason why i hated patch so much" _metal sat down and listened well to my story _"it was because i was jealous i was jealous of patch because he was close to alicia more close than i could ever be... i mean emotionally not physically in case you got confused and because of that me and patch became arch enemies for as long as i can remember. Then when we lost against sonic and we returned to moebius they said i wasn't fit to lead them anymore and they were right i just didn't want to admit it, i watched as the girl i loved and my best friend miles left this was before i became scourge this was back when i was still anti-sonic. When i absorbed the chaos energy to turn me into scourge i still wasn't strong enough and it drove to the brink i hated it i turned on my own friends i turned on fiona but through it all and through me she stayed by my side i thought we could take on the world, i was an idiot because when we got sent to the no zone i realised how little she cared for me because she... well she did something to get out early and left me to rot in the slammer. I went into a fit of rage and killed my cell mate but because of my mental and emotional state they sent me to solitary confinement to think about what i had done and i thought about it long and hard i thought, after several weeks in that dark cell i started to feel weak and ill that was when i realised i had the degeneration" _metal seemed confused at the term degeneration _"after i got out i didn't let now i was ill and because i was starting to regret everything i did the zone cops let me come here to rehabilitate myself that's when blue made me realise i wasn't wanted anywhere i even contemplated jumping off a cliff to end it all but i never did so i built this house and made friends with a non Mobius wolf i call eclipse she's a good girl. When i was dying from the degeneration she got sonic and the others and i was ready to die and i apologised for everything i swallowed my ridicules pride and hatred for the guy and told him what i really needed to and i felt okay with it and that's when i died" _it looked like metal went wide eyed at me _"i'm not a ghost and by the look of me i bet you can guess how i am still standing if it wasn't for sonic rushing me to the hospital and tails and wave making the enhancements i would been dead for sure, they've given me a second chance though i am still earning their trust but my life is a hundred times better now even if i am not a king but to be honest i never really was one"

_Metal hung his head and i noticed he was still hurting from the wound i gave him i knew he wouldn't admit it but i figured i had to help him, i wasn't very good with robots so i asked him some questions._

"So now you have heard the story of a fake king and an asshole tell me do you think you deserve a second chance?" _i said with a grin_

"..."

"*sigh* don't worry about it metal you take your time i guess it's harder for a robot but i'll tell you this if you need to talk just come and see me deal?"

_Metal rose from his seat and walked to the door reattaching it to its hinges and before he left he spoke._

"It's a deal scourge"

_Metal flew off into the sky and i had a smile on my face he may be a murderous psychotic killing machine but he knows now what could kill him, the servitude to eggman would be enough for me but he's a robot he reminds me a bit of omega to be honest but i do hope he'll be okay._

_I threw on my hood and headed to angel island to pick up eclipse and i noticed metal was just flying south away from us i wondered where he was going but i knew that just like me he needed to clear his head._

**(Tails POV)**

_I was sitting down on my computer when i heard wave scream, she came running out of the room me and scourge had made for her of course because of the fighting i forgot all about it and i think so did scourge._

"Tails what did you do?" _she seemed happy _

"You needed a room so i made you one" _i said _

"How did you get my stuff from the ark?" _she asked_

"I didn't scourge did the whole thing was his idea a thank you helping me save his life"

_Wave looked dumbstruck she was surprised scourge would go through all that trouble but i had another secret for her._

"And it was scourge that convinced jet to apologise"

"He did all that.., for me?"

"He cares for you i guess he wanted to prove that you didn't make a mistake in helping him"

_There was something different when i mentioned scourge wave seemed to literally skip a heart beat i think it was just from surprise._

**(Read and review homies)**


	8. New look

Chapter 8 New look

**(Scourges POV)**

_It had been three days since metal came and asked me about my story and i had eclipse back as well the poor girl was so worried that when she saw me she ran and pinned me to the ground and not letting me up, almost like she was saying "don't you ever do that again Mr" i had to laugh every time i thought about it because it was funny pretty damn funny._

_I got out of bed and figured my gauntlets and cape were okay but i couldn't keep wearing them and i did have some money a bag of platinum rings i wonder what i could get for that, i walked to the door and let eclipse out she liked the run around the forest when i went into the city people had gotten used to seeing me and i was starting to like it. I walked into the clothing store and had look round i could use some new sneakers these were starting to remind me of who i used to be, i guess i follow that saying new person new look i got the enhancements now i needed some new clothes._

"Hey scourge"

_I turned round and saw rouge and wave walking towards me i hadn't spent much time with them but at least rogue had forgiven for my... past mistakes._

"What you doing here?"

"I'm here looking for some new clothes"

"Why i like your forest look it makes you look like a jungle man"_ rouge said teasingly _

"Thanks for the complement rouge but i figure i need some new ones"

"Mind if we join you?" _wave said _

_I and rouge looked at wave as if she just slapped us but i think rouge was getting the wrong idea._

"Sure i don't mind"

_We all walked round the store rouge and wave went to the ladies section and i stayed in the men's just having a look around when i bumped into a tigress she seemed not to know me so i was in the clear for now._

"Sorry"

"No my fault"

"Looking for some clothes?"

"Yeah you?"

"Same"

_I picked up a green shirt when the tigress shook her head._

"What?"

"I think white would suit you better than green"

"White? Really?"

"Yeah try it"

_I decided to take her advice and tried some clothes in white it was an half hour later when rouge and wave came back to talk to me but i was gone so they asked the tigress._

**(Waves POV)**

"Excuse me do you know where our friend is he's a green hedgehog?"

"Oh yeah he's in the changing room he should be coming out in a minute"

_We turned to the changing room just as Michael Jackson's smooth criminal came on and scourge came out wearing a pure white suit, my mouth was open and i swear rouge was eyeing hi up he walked over to us and took off the black sun glasses he was wearing he even had a white fedora._

"So what do you think?"

"I like it"

"Damn scourge you look fine" _rouge said biting her finger _

"Thanks rouge"

Scourge tried on a few other clothes but he kept the white suit along with some black trouser with black shoes and a white silk shirt, i think his favourite was the suit but other than that he brought a white track suit with some white and sky blue sneakers.

We followed him back to his house in the forest as he opened the door his wolf eclipse ran up to him and barked happily as scourge shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I got something for you too"

_He pulled out a toy bone and threw it eclipse ran off and started to play with the toy as scourge placed his new clothes in the wardrobe and turned to us._

"Oh scourge i need to thank you"

"For what?"

"For getting my stuff from the ark tails told me everything"

_Scourge went quiet for a bit as rouge had a strange look on her face._

"Hey don't worry about it i was just returning a favour" _scourge said sitting down on a chair _

_Scourges phone started to go off and scourge picked it up._

"Hello"

_Scourges eyes went wide as if he was talking to a ghost and when he was done he closed his phone and the smile he had vanished._

**(Scourges POV)**

_They found me? How could of they found me and what am i going to do? Fuck it i am the new scourge the hedgehog and if i am going to keep this life i have to beat my old one so i hope they're ready because i'm on my way! _

_I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out my white and sky blue track suit with the sneakers and the shades, placing the shades on my head i turned to the girls._

"Sorry girls but i got to go"

"It's okay we'll see you later scourge okay"

"Sure"

_I locked the door and ran off farther into the forest i had to do this i had to finish what i started._

**(Read and review) **


	9. Old wounds

Chapter 9 Old wounds 

**(Scourges POV)**

_I was running through the forest heading to the meeting place if i didn't know any better i'd say this was a trap and i knew it was so i happened to my have my old white gloves on me so i placed them on my hands zipped up my jacket and pulled the hood over my face to cover the cybernetics. I heard them talking as i stopped i took a look through the trees and sure enough they all were there, i took a deep breath and walked out from behind the tree but not out of the shadows._

"You've got a lot of nerve to come here" _i said in my serious voice _

"Is that any way to say hi to an old lover?" _the red fox said _

"It is if it's you" _i said blinking my eyes _

"My scourge what happened to your jacket?" _the gold twin tails fox said _

"I cut it up and burnt it" _i said with a sharp toothed grin_

_I knew something was up seeing as not everyone of them was here and yet i saw all of them not few minutes so where were they then i heard it the unmistakable sound of a leather whip, i quickly took a step back to avoid alicia's whip and then garbing onto the end i threw her into boomer._

_I wanted to finish them there and then but i had to buy my time for my radar said someone was coming._

"You know scourge you haven't change no matter where you are" _miles said _

"Oh really and what would you know of change" _i replied _

"We know you still want to beat sonic" _Fiona said _

"No i don't that part of me died when i was thrown in the no zone!" _i said clenching my right hand _

"Yeah right you're still the same scourge" _patch said _

"Oh am i patch well tell me" _i removed my jacket and threw it to the ground and removed my gloves so i bare chested now _"do i look the fucking same?" _i walked out of the shadows and they all gasped at how i looked _

"What happened to you scourge?" _Alicia said _

"I grew up" _i said _

"Scourge i"_ Fiona started _

"SHUT UP! I know exactly what you did left me to rot inside the prison which is the reason i look like this now, if it wasn't for tails, sonic and wave i would be dead now!" _my rage was building _

"Scourge"

"Oh shut up i realised something while i was sitting alone in that dark room i realised how little a team we were, we were never friends i too much of a dickhead to notice but i'm different now and i don't need you guys anymore!"

_I stood there as alicia and fiona looked like they were about to cry patch had a dark grin on his face while boomer and miles didn't know what to think, that's when patch took a step forward and grinned at me for some reason i had a feeling this was a good thing for him._

"So you were too weak to survive in the no zone so you caught the degeneration"

_I never told him or any of them about the degeneration so how did he... he did it he created the degeneration as an attempt to kill me patch you rat bastard!_

"You did this to me!"

"Bingo scourgeie boy"

_I clenched my right hand and a red glow started to emit from it, it was only faint so it couldn't be seen and soon i let my rave consume me._

"YOU BASTARD!"

_I fired a red energy beam out of my right hand and it cut right through patch burning a hole right through his chest and yet he stood, i lost now lost a raging beast with no end i ran at patch and straightened out my hand like you do when you play slaps. I slashed my hand across patches neck making it cut in half his head landed on the left and his body fell in front of him my hand was covered in his blood as i stood ad grinned with my sharp teeth, i looked at the others and started to laugh evilly._

"I've always wanted to do that to that bastard now whose next!"

_Boomer fired two flame throwers at me but i jumped into the air and used my spin dash to kick the guy right centre of the skull and then using my right hand again i grabbed his right arm and ripped it off, i noticed how sharp the bone was and wasted no time and forcing it through the bastards skull he fell to the floor lifeless as a psychotic look emerged on my face the blood lust was back and i was enjoying it. Only miles, Fiona and Alicia were left and i cracked my knuckles just as miles flew at me. _

_Pathetic! I did a back hand stand and slammed my feet into his face then connecting with a powerful punch to the gut with my left hand i followed up with a elbow to his left ribs with my right arm, he fell to the ground where i grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and punched him repeatedly with my right hand breaking his face badly when i was about to deliver the final punch i heard something i didn't expect._

"NOOOOO!" _her voice was so fearful and saddened_

_I turned my head to see alicia crying over what i had done to miles it was then it hit me miles and alicia had always been close i was just blind to see it now not only were they the leaders of the suppression squad they were lovers and i was... suddenly the raging monster that was tearing apart my insides disappeared and i regained my composer. I stood and helped miles to his feet i hung my head in shame as my hands dipped with the blood i hand spilled i walked to my jacket and gloves putting them back on._

"Scourge we're sorry" _miles said _

"Me too miles do yourselves a favour and never return, this is my home now and i don't need the past ruining it"

_My voice was cold as ice and as i walked away i felt someone grab my bloody hand and turn me around, it was Fiona and she was teary eyed i was beginning to feel incredibly guilty._

"What?"

_Once again my voice was as cold and cruel as ice but she pressed her lips against mine and wrapped her tongue around mine, i felt her embrace as i have so many times before back then it filled me with joy and lust but now it just hurt it reminded me of what should be dead and forgotten. I came to my senses and pushed her off keeping my head down i spoke but with a quieter tone._

"Fiona this isn't going to work, i'm not who i used to be and i want to forget it all i want to forget moebius i want to forget the SS i want to forget you! And this isn't helping me at all Fiona i'm sorry"

_I sped off back to my house and heard her shout my name and break down in tears now i really did hurt myself i never wanted to hurt her no matter what she has don but i am not who i used to be, i got back to my house and walked in placed my clothes folding on the box with my sneakers by the door and my gloves on top of my clothes. Getting under the covers i fell to sleep but peaceful it wasn't._


	10. Final memory

Chapter 10 Final memory

**(Scourges POV)**

_I was sitting down in my house just holding my photo of the whole gang from moebius, me with my crown, Alicia, fiona, patch, boomer, miles everybody i hated to look at it i wasn't that scourge anymore i stood up from the bed and walked over to the fireplace leaning on the overhead guard. I watched the dancing flames and i remembered it all and the more i remembered the more i hated who i was and seeing as this photo was all that was left, i threw it into the fire and watched it burn my final memory in the dancing flames was that of three hours ago when i killed boomer and patch. Fiona kissed me as i left i wanted to stay because i remembered how much she meant to me but i also remembered how much she hurt me and i couldn't ever forgive her, it was then a bomb dropped on my head there was one other person fiona hurt just as much as me maybe more the poor kid._

_Checking the time it wasn't that late and i hadn't left the house in three hours eclipse had gone for a run and i figured i best go talk to the guy i hope he doesn't mind the subject anymore, i walked to my front door and zipped up my track suit jacket now i had a white shirt on and started to walk down to the city. The subject played on my mind like a swarm of locusts on a rice field and i was the field i continued down the street and made to the path that led to where i had to go, i followed the path south of the city and soon found myself passing a bunch of fields filled with rice, wheat and from the looks of it sugarcane and soon i saw the little workshop i figured he was here._

_I knocked on the door and i heard the chair move and footsteps approaching the door._

"Who is it?" _he asked _

"It's Santa Claus" _i replied jokingly _

_The little guy opened the door so fast i figured it was going to rip of the hinges but when he saw it was me i swear his smile got bigger._

"Hey scourge you being secret Santa this year?"

"What?"

"Oh they must have told you"

"Told me what?"

"Well we have this little game where we each pick a name out of a hat and that person is our secret Santa"

"Interesting game but no i came here to talk to you"

"What about?"

"It's about fiona"

_I saw how his smile dropped and so did his head just thinking about this kid was enough to send this poor kid into depression._

"How come?" _he said with a weak voice _

"Because i had to fight my old crew three hours ago," _i said with a quiet voice _

"Oh i'm sorry"

"don't worry about it kid they made me realise just how much i hated them now", i figured i needed to apologise for what me and Fiona did back when she... well you know"

_Tails gave a slight nod._

"listen scourge true i hated both you and fiona for what you did but your different now and to be honest i like this scourge fair dues his a cybernetic hedgehog who could crush my skull in at any moment but he's a friend"

"I'm.. Your friend?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing it's just i never really had a friend before not a real one anyway"

"Well now you got me and wave"

_I swear i blushed a bit when he mentioned wave maybe i was getting sun stroke for something i don't know but my face did go a little red luckily tails didnt notice and he accepted my apology, i nodded and shook the foxes hand as i made my way back to my house i figured i best go and speak to blue i havent in a few days._

**(Metal's POV)**

_I watched as he fought the anti counterparts of this creatures he is anti sonic and yet he helps him and then he helps me i am so confused he such a confusing creature, the way they used to be was pure hatred and yet now they are friends and possibly more like brothers now i wonder if i could have sort of connection with my brother but he's been deactivated for so long. I must continue to observe this strange cybernetic hedgehog as he continues on his daily routine than maybe i will understand something on what it means to be free._

**(Scourges POV)**

_I ran down the street leaving a green streak of light as i ran and soon i stopped outside blue house knocking on the door i noticed that there was three voices from inside the house, when a green hedgehog looking very similar to me apart from the scars, the sharp teeth and my enhancements not to mention the guys hair._

"Yo bro it's a green hedgehog"

"Scourge comes in"

_I walked in behind the green hedgehog walking into the living room i noticed sonic had his mother, sister and the green hedgehog must be his brother._

"Yo scourge this is my sister Sonia, my brother manic and my mother queen aleena"

_The queen reminded me so much of my own mother from little i could remember of her._

"A pleasure to meet you scourge"

"Yo what's up scourge"

"Hello"

_I gave a nod, leaned against the door I felt a little awkward, and not to welcome considering this was his family._

"He's a quiet one isn't he?"

"Only when i'm thinking"

"It speaks it's a miracle" _manic said jokingly_

"Shut it manic" _Sonia said _

"So this is your family eh blue?

"Yep"

"What about you scourge any family?" _aleena asked _

"I don't remember much of my family well i don't remember my mother but i remember my father"

"How is he?" Sonia asked

"Dead" _i said blankly _

"Oh i'm sorry" _aleena said _

"Don't be it was my fault" _is aid looking towards the window _

"Now that i find hard to believe," _manic said _

"Believe it manic, i took that sword and plunged it into his heart and watched as he died. Then I and Alicia took control of the kingdom by banishing her farther to the no zone"

_They all gasped except for blue who knew this already._

"You see scourge is from anti-mobius or moebius and is the opposite version of me or his used to be before he absorbed chaos energy and had to be cyberneticly enhanced to keep him alive, everything he has just told you is true he was a terrible person before but we gave him a chance and he's doing okay"

"Thanks blue"

"So wait if he's the anti-version of you then where are the anti-versions of us?"

"Like i said i don't remember my mother, my father said he took off with my brother and sister when i was born something or like that i guess that's when i mean streak started. I never found them even when i became king of the planet i never found them"

_I could tell my story was beginning to break the mood so i needed to get out of here and fast. _

"I be going now blue, it's been nice to meet you all"

"Hold it scourge"

"What is it manic?"

"If you're the anti-version of him does that mean you can't play guitar?"

_I had to smile at that so used my medallion and summoned my green and black guitar with the two heads._

"Can i play guitar ha"

**(Listen to Slay by Sting off of TNA)**

"Watch and learn blue"

_I started to play the guitar and the old grooves and notes i used to play came back as well and when i really got going i was unstoppable the guys always said i was the best guitar player in moebius and watching while i played manic summoned his drums and started to play on side me it was strange we seemed to know the dame song perfectly. The more we played the more my memories of what once was just seemed to fade until they were gone lost in the music of the guitar and the drums until finally we finished._

"Damn scourge you may be better than bro"

"Only one way to find out right blue?"

"Leave it for another day scourge i'll see you later buddy"

"See ya later blue"

**(Read and review homies)**


	11. Embarrassment

Chapter 11 Embarrassment 

_I woke the next day feeling like the world was off my shoulders and i figured i might as well show so after letting eclipse go for her run i slipped on my new white suit even with the fedora, when i saw myself in this outfit i swear Michael Jacksons smooth criminal came on and i was thinking epic timing. Walking out of the house i placed the shades on my eyes and my fedora on my head luckily the cybernetic quills are at the bottom so it didnt ruing my outfit and to be honest i looked quite dashing as i walking to tails house i was turning heads of every mobian i past whether they recognised me or not i don't know._

_I walked through the city and headed for tails house when i noticed that for some reason i swear i was being followed but i figured i was imagining things i even had my optic run a scan of the immediate vicinity and it picked up nothing, i knocked on his door and tails answered with his mouth agape._

"That you scourge?"

"Yeah nice suit right?"

"I'll say come on come in"

_I heard music and what sounded like blue singing.. Badly._

_Me and tails walked into the front room and as i feared it was bloody music night i liked the idea i didnt like the fact you had get up and sing your favourite song, well the moment i entered blue immediately threw me the mic._

"Come on scourge let's see if you sing as well as you play"

"Blue is this meant to be funny"

"For us yes"

"I hate you so much right now blue"

"I know you love me really"

"Hey knuckles mind helping me out"

"Why not"

_I and scourge walked onto the stage well it was like a stage anyway we looked through the songs and soon we found the one i liked and knuckles went bright red._

"Just think of a girl you like"

"And what about you who will you think of?"

_I do not know why but for some reason wave immediately entered my brain so i just shook my head and got ready i even got knuckles a mic._

**(Listen to down by jay Sean)**

_Baby are you down, down, down  
down, down, down, down  
down, even if the sky is falling down  
down, down, ooh _

_You oughta know tonight is the night to let it go  
put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control  
so leave it behind cause we have a night to get away  
so come fly with me, as we make our great escape _

_So baby don't worry, you are my only  
you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down  
you'll be my only, no need to worry  
_

_Baby are you down, down, down  
down, down, down, down  
baby are you down, down, down  
down, down, down, down  
even if the sky is falling down_

_Just let it be come on and bring your body next to me  
i'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our privet get away  
so leave it behind cause we have a night to get away, so come on and fly with me  
as we make out great escape, so why don't we run away_

_So baby don't worry you'll be my only, you won't be lonely even if the sky is falling down  
you'll be my only no need to worry, baby are you down, down, down  
down, down, down, down, baby are you down, down, down  
down, down, down, down, even if the sky is falling down_

**(Knuckles Verse)**

_Down like she supposed to be, she gets down low for me, down like her temperature  
cause to me she zero degree, she cold, over freeze, i got that girl from over sea's  
now she my miss America, can i be her soldier please_

_I'm fighting for this girl, i'm a battlefield of love, don't it look like baby cupid send his arrows from above  
don't you ever leave the side of me, indefinitely, not probably and honestly i'm down like that economy  
_**(Scourges verse)**

_So baby don't worry, you are my only, you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down  
you'll be my only no need to worry, baby are you down, down, down, down, down, down  
down, baby are you down, down, down, down, down, down, down, even if the sky is falling down_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down, down, down, baby are you down, down, down  
down, down, down, even if the sky is falling down_

_We finished our song and put the mic's back on the machine and sat down to be honest i could guess what exactly they were thinking._

"So knuckie who were you thinking about?" _rouge said seductively _

"Erm.. I erm.. I don't know" _knuckles said nervously _

"Hahahaha knuckles your face is almost as red as your fur" _sonic joke_

"And what about you scourge who were you thinking about?" _blaze asked_

"That's a secret" _i said tilting my fedora forward a little _

"I know" _ tails said earning everyone's attention_

"No you don't tails" _i said a little nervous _

"C'mon tails tell us" _silver said_

"Yeah tell us little bro" _sonic said _

"Okay"

"Noo!"

_Knuckles and omega held me down against my will._

"It' was..."

_It seemed like everyone literally held their breath._

"Wave!"

_They all shut up for a few seconds when all at once._

"YOU LIKE WAVE!"

_Oh, my life really is over now._

"**Read and review homies)**


	12. Questions and Realisations

Chapter 12 Questions and realisation

**(Scourges POV)**

_They got my secret wave was my inspiration for that song and to be honest what they said was true i did like wave but i like her as a friend not like that way at least i don't think i do, do i god i am so confused i wish i was better at this sort of thing but i am not i wonder who is though let's see there's amy, blaze, marine, creams too young to know yet, mina, sally, Julie-su, tikal, bunnie, sonia i guess but i best to be careful about sonic and manic. God damn it why is it that whenever you want to know about a girl you end having to speak to another girl that might make everything so much more complicated, then again there is cosmo tails girlfriend, nicole but she may be busy, shade but she's busy somewhere and i've never actually met her only heard about her from knuckles god damn this is hard._

_Okay so make a list._

**Amy  
Blaze  
Mina  
Rouge  
Sonia  
Cosmo  
Tikal  
Shade  
Nicole  
Bunnie  
Sally  
Julie-su  
Marine **

_I wonder if chaos and anarchy would be able to help but how the hell am i going to able to summon two of the three gods, maybe... yes the master emerald but knuckles still doesn't trust me round it or her as he calls it. I could ask blaze if i could talk to sol but i doubt she's say yes most probably give me a few extra burn marks, argh! By anarchy why is this so hard._

_I sat on my bed and looked out the window stroking eclipse as she slowly went to sleep i slowed down my hand and then covered her in her covers as i threw over my tracksuit jacket, it was dark and raining so i put my hood up and walked out into the rain for target amy god i think this is mistake but only one way to know._

_I arrived at Amy's house and knocked on the door, she answered and invited me in and made me some tea i thanked her and then we sat down at the table._

"Why are you here scourge?"

"Erm oh how do i say this?"

"You want to know more about wave"

"How'd you guess?"

"Woman's intuition not to mention you get just as nervous as sonic does around sally"

_A small smile crossed my face as i heard that so i listened to what amy had to say, she didnt seem to know a lot about wave likes and dislikes but she seemed to have some idea's which i found useful but then amy asked me something that made me think._

"Scourge we know you've changed but please promise me you won't make wave another one of the scourge conquests"

_Normally i would have been offended but i did used to be a bastard to women especially when i was king of anti-mobius, it made me realise that i'm in for more than i was expected if i tried to pursue this but i want to make sure wave feels the same way to._

_I thanked Amy and then headed out of the door and to target number two blaze the cat this should be good, i arrived at where blazed lived thanks to Amy telling me it was a massive mansion and i mean massive. I walked up to the door and knocked blaze and she answered it herself she seemed surprised to see me._

"May i help you scourge?"

"I need some help"

"With what?"

"Wave"

_With that me and blaze walked into the main hall and she started to tell what she thought she had more impressive thoughts than amy but like before not really much know how on wave herself but plenty of help, you know one of those fantasy adventure movies where the knight has to go to large lengths to save to kingdom or something like that well that's how this feels._

_When i was finished talking to her i walked outside and decided that maybe this was a waste of time me and wave were from two different worlds literally, i mean for one she's Babylonian and i'm moebian not to mention were two different species. I have a feeling that even if... argh! Never mind this is stupid i might as well give up now, the rain is starting to come down harder i best be going home._

**(Metal's POV)**

_I cannot let your search end in vain you poor fool i may be machine but even i understand emotions i have a feeling i may be able to help you but i doubt you'll accept my help willingly, well time to use that old saying time to do a little wrong to mend a heart or something like that._

_I activated my jet booster and flew straight into scourge knocking him to the ground and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, i was about to finish what i was planning when his optic eye opened and closed he took a picture clever bastard he's getting used to enhancements but time to finish this._

_I hit him dead on the temple to knock him out for long enough all i did after that was pick him up and carry him to the Babylon ark, dropping him on the outside of the door and waiting for them to open the door. Of course i made sure to cause some noise to make them think there was fighting and then i got out of there but i made sure i could see how my plan evolves good luck scourge i have a feeling you're going to need it._

**(Read and review homies)**


	13. Three gods

Chapter 13 Three gods 

"Something wrong anarchy?"

"I feel strange likes like my pleasure is gone for good"

"You're worried for scourge?"

"Please sol you're worried over blaze being with silver"

"I don't like the telekinesis nor don't you remember betrayal?"

"I remember"

"We all do"

"Chaos how's Tikal?"

"She's fine... hey where'd anarchy go?"

"Oh no sister!"

**(Meanwhile with Scourge)**

_Ergh my aching head i feel like i was hit on the head by something heavy let's see here... metal... i wonder what was he thinking and more importantly where am i? This place looks familiar but i still can't make sense of it ergh damage report... run repairs thank god for those nanites wait a minutes what's this... It appears my right arm has gotten an upgrade some kind of purple jewel is now embedded in my arm i wonder what it does but for now time to see where the hell i am._

_I got out of the bed and stood on my feet walking to the door i put on my sneakers but not my shirt or jacket, opening the door i still feeling a little tipsy as i walked so i hugged the left wall now i know i have been here before... i continued to stumble through the halls and as i passed a door it opened and something hit me sending me to the ground and something fell on top of me whatever it was it was comfortable._

_I slowly opened my eyes and i don't why but it took me a few blinks to make sure i wasn't dreaming or seeing things somehow i'm guessing she came out of the door but somehow me and wave had fallen to the ground her on top of me and my face buried in her well you get the picture. Moment i realised what happened we both got up like a bullet and were looking as red as tomato's i ended up hitting my head against the steel walks and she just looked at me dead confused, blushing and well embarrassed as was i so i stood up and mentally bitch slapped myself for what just happened._

"I'm sorry"

"No it was my fault"

"Let's just say we both made a mistake"

"Agreed"

_We continued to walk down the hall and she explained how jet and storm have mysteriously vanished since yesterday and she got worried so she came back last night when she was ready to leave she opened the door and found me knocked out, that was when i caught on to metal's plan he was the one following me and he was the one who knew of my crush on wave... OH MY FUCKING GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT! Well shaking my head to clear those thoughts i noticed wave was acting rather nervous for some reason._

"How about a drink?"

"Huh?"

"You seem worried and shook up so do you want a drink?"

"Yeah thanks"

"Not a problem were friends after all"

**(Metal's POV) **

_Everything appears to be going to plan i wonder if scourge has caught on yet never the less his presence alone is enough to increase her heart rate and her breathing, added to that the effect of their "corridor mishap" and she is very nervous around him but it appears the attraction hormones are on overtime is she attracted to scourge? I can't believe this he was worrying about all this when she feels the same... I feel like i've seen a movie about this type of relationship but i can't remember._

_He's going to the kitchen and is returning with two cups of Babylon tea i wonder if he can even drink Babylon tea it has different effects on different species, on tigers it makes them super strong, on canines it makes them super fast, i believe with hedgehog's the effect is... hahahahahaha oh my god i can't believe this if i could die of laughter i have a feeling i would be right now because that this. Hahahahahahahahaha this is going to be good i hope wave keeps control of herself let alone scourge._

**(Scourges POV)**

_I slowly sipped the golden Babylonian liquid as it went down my gullet i started to feel different but it felt okay a little nice, i looked at the tea._

"Wave this is Babylonian tea right?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason"

_It's bloody delicious is what it is... ahh oh that's some good stuff god i feel weird like i could run forever almost like i have endless energy, i turned my head to wave and for some reason this was the first time i noticed just how beautiful she really was. Those beautiful blue eyes and those memorizing purple feathers purple always one of my favourite colours, her long slender legs and her luscious lips._

_What the fuck is wrong with me i shouldn't be describing my friend like this but she is beautiful no stop it your better than this your stronger than this just fo, JUST FUCKING FOCUS!_

_I think i'm okay now deep breaths... okay i'm okay... I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY! I need to get away from her before i do something we may regret._

"hey scourge are you feeling okay you look a little flush"

_Ahhhhhhhhhh _"of course i'm fine why wouldn't i be"

_She got up and walked towards me i tried to back up but ended up hitting my back against the wall as she walked closer, she placed her forehead on mine i'm guessing this is the Babylonian way of checking if someone has a fever. But as she leaned, she also moved my head giving me a good view of her perky breasts i swear i started to sweat form trying not to do something, she pulled away finally and looked at me._

"you don't look to well"

_It's you woman take the hint _"really i feel fine maybe i'll go for a walk"

_As i approached the door she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a hug once again my face was buried in her cleavage and as i tried to pull away she stroked my quills and i started to calm down._

"you know scourge Babylon tea has different side effects on different species in your case you are both cybernetic and hedgehog, the cybernetic will give you ever lasting stamina where as the hedgehog part of you will send your sexual hormones into overdrive"

_And yet you're holding me so close!_

"but you're trying to hold it back you can't do that you have to let the energy out, it lasts for twenty minutes anyway and seeing as we've been sitting here you got ten minutes left"

_Please wave don't do this_

"it's okay you can let it go"

_Oh, crap!_

**(Read and review homies)**


	14. Desire

Chapter 14 Desire 

**(Scourges POV)**

_I had lost all control of my body for ten minutes at least i hope i don't do anything stupid within those ten minutes._

_I held her close as i pressed my lips against her and felt our tongues wrap around each other and pull on each other as we fell on to the sofa with her on my lap, i looked into her big blue eyes as we started to kiss again my robot hand moved down her arched back while my normal left hand made its way towards her chest gently grazing her breasts under shirt._

"Ahh ohhh your bold scourge"

"I guess it's the tea"

_I moved my synthetic hand and cupped her right buttock making her yelp in surprise as i started to lick and kiss her neck while now massaging her breasts through her top, i didnt even give a fuck about the time anymore and as i held her close i saw her reach behind her and pull off her top revealing the lacy black bra he wore underneath. I saw her erect nipples through the fabric and using my left hand reached behind her and unhook the bra and tossed it to the side, i nibbling and sucking on her erect nipples making her moan and start to breath heavily as she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to grind against my crouch god she felt so good. _

_I want to have her for all of her but as we continued to kiss i felt the effects of the tea start to fade and so did she, she looked into my eyes and smiled as she pressed her lips against mine again._

"How you feeling?"

"Better"

"Good... listen scourge i know you've had this crush on me for a while now"

"..."

"And i just thought you would like to go somewhere with me sometime"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Scourge i'm grinding against your crouch you've had your hands all over my body and i've let you taste me i think were past a date don't you?"

"I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay i actually wanted to be closer to you your enhancements are very nice"

"You like machines?"

"I am a tech geek scourge i heard you were a bad boy"

"I used to be but now i am this cyborg"

_I noticed how we were still in the position and he felt nice to hold each other._

"Your head still hurting?"

"Now not really"

"Oh what a shame... i was gonna ask if you wanted to spend the night with me"

_I don't know whether it was old habit or just shock but i whacked my head back against the wall hitting my head hard._

"Okay my head hurts"

"Oh poor baby"

_She was teasing me gently stroking my remaining organic quills and then she started to gently trace her finger down my chest and give me a seductive smile._

"You really are cute scourge"

"I've been called a lot of things and cute is at the top of the list"

"Hahahaha"

_I got a dark idea and seeing as she is in the right position i took full advantage of it, gripped her thighs i lifted her up and i stood with instinct she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly and leaned back with that same seductive grin._

_We held each other closely as she let me go and i placed her down looking in to each other's eyes again me embraced each other and then i went to the bedroom while wave got dressed, i did hit my head pretty hard so i feel straight on the bed just as i heard the door open and wave came in. She sat down and spoke to me._

"Scourge i like you but i want to know this isn't a fling or a onetime deal"

_I knew what she meant i've had plenty of one time flings in the past and now i hated myself for it i knew she wanted something to prove i was serious, i had just the thing._

_I sat up and placed my hand behind her face and she looked at me and smiled._

"Just let me show you"

"Okay"

_I pressed my lips against hers and secretly sent a nanite into her brain because how close can people be, well now her and me were very close._

_You okay wave._

_What how are you in my head?_

_I injected you into with a nanite that will allow us to communicate through our minds; you wanted something to prove how serious i was now we don't even have to speak to let each other know how we feel_

_Ohh scourge... it's perfect_

_I thought you'd like it _

_You know i'm feeling overwhelmed and tired mind if we just sleep this night?_

_Were we going to do something else?_

_Wave and I fell asleep in each other's embrace and within our warmth, i had the best dream i have since ages._

**(Metal's POV)**

_Awww that is so disgustingly adorable i think i'm going to be sick, but i'm happy for them they have each other for now even if they havent exactly said they love each other but i can tell they do. I best be getting back before scourge discovers it was me wait a minute that purple crystal why do i know it... hahahahaha you sneaky girl you sneaky, sneaky girl i hope you help them out as well, for now we best sit back and watch because this relationship may bring in something i have never seen because i know something you don't scourge and when you find it out. You will flip._

**(Read and review homies)**


	15. Return of the Machine

Chapter 15 Return of the Machine 

**(Metal's POV)**

_No, no, no, no it can't be him he can't be alive this has to be a mistake, things were going well and now this trust life to send another test but will they be able to do it._

"Only one way to tell"

"Metal knuckles?"

_The red metal echidna walked towards me dragging his brown cape behind him as he got closer he seemed to be at ease with what happened, he was looking at the sky when he turned to me._

"It is him metal sonic he's returned and he's out for blood"

"But why now?"

"Most likely he repaired himself and now he is coming back"

**(Scourges POV)**

_I woke the next morning feeling better than ever as i turned my head to the left and saw wave's sleeping face to think of everything that has happened she would be the one i end up with, i know i've said this way too often in the past but i really mean i now... i love her._

_It was the first moment we met i had a feeling in my chest she even saved my life by giving me these enhancements and for that i am eternally thankful, true we came to this after a heavy... well it was after i drank some Babylonian tea that stuff packs a punch._

_I smiled as i saw her sleeping there so i kissed her on the forehead and got out of the bed i had to make a mental note thanks metal, the moment i sat up my radar went off someone had been in here during the night and was standing by the door but whoever it was didn't move until half an hour ago for some reason. I looked at the floor and scanned it but it showed up as nothing i was beginning to think someone was following me but i know that's metal and then there is this purple gem that's embedded itself into my right arm, so many questions left unanswered and yet i think the answers and still being formed._

_Walking over to the box i got dressed and turned back to wave she was still sleeping i'm not the guy to shag and run not any more so i left a note saying where i had gone and that i'll see her again soon. I was also concerned about jet and storm i may not have been close to them but they were like wave's family and i want wave to be happy so i best be going._

**(Metal's POV)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_I watched as metal knuckles left arm was ripped out of its socket and rammed through his chest spilling his oil everywhere and shattering his CPU, the red machine gripped onto his attacker for dear life and my leg was shattered along with my jet booster i couldn't move. I tried to advert my eyes as i heard the sounds of metal breaking and being ripped out along with metal knuckles cries of agony, until the end of the screams i looked and saw my friend torn to shreds and his attacker standing there covered in his oil._

_I tried to get to my feet when i heard the sound of light speed it couldn't be could it if he's here then everything is lost i have to do something._

**(Scourges POV)**

_I was running through the forest when i heard the sounds of battle into the forest i feared it was the others so i headed that way and as i ran i could smell the undeniable scent of oil used in robots i feared metal was hurt. Running into a clearing i saw the blue and black robot on the ground with two shattered legs and a shattered jet booster, in front of him was the ravaged remains of who i assume was metal knuckles. I was about to help metal when a metal hand grabbed me round my throat and threw me through a tree, i was barely able to open my eyes when a powerful metal foot stomped down onto my ribs making me scream in pain but i couldn't see who i was fighting, i felt him pick me up by my throat again and this time i felt it's cold steel hand on my left arm my organic arm and then..._

**(Metal's POV)**

"!"

_My auto-repairs were finished just as that bastard tossed scourge to the side with a massive gaping hole in his chest i felt my rage building for my friend the one friend i had that wasn't a robot, i rushed at the attacker and started to fight the robot but we have fought before and he knew my attacks and i knew his. This bastard needed to pay i will make sure he does but i need to check something if i don't then._

"ARGH!"

_I felt the robot's hand go straight through my chest as well now as my eyes blinked on and off i can't believe it he has finally beaten me and yet he still wants to fight i hope he doesn't, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

He attached hacking cables to my head and started to download my memory i can't believe it the first time i help and organic and it all goes to shit scourge i'm sorry.

**(? ? POV)**

"Metal sonic... status... deceased, scourge the hedgehog... Deceased... new target... wave the swallow... order... eliminate"

**(Anarchy's POV)**

**The crown of might, the throne of honour, the sword of justice, the hand of the goddess these come at a price and you have paid that price my pleasure now i offer you your reward, your second chance and the power of anarchy!**

**(Read and review homies)**


	16. Powers of a god

Chapter 16 Powers of a god 

**(Wave's POV)**

_I woke and saw that scourge wasn't with me i feared he lied to me but as i sat up i noticed the note on the side draw so i picked it up and read._

**Wave  
there's just one thing i got the do so i had to leave a little early this morning i'm sorry i couldn't say goodbye to you but i am going back to the forest to get something and then i'll come back don't worry oh and there's something i got to tell you too.**

**Scourge**

_I was beginning to wonder what it was he wanted to tell me but i was pulled out of my curiously by the sound of the front door being destroyed, rushing out of the room i saw two black eyes staring right at me those eyes were nothing like scourges they were pure evil and terror. I saw the oil dripping from its hands and then i saw it... blood real blood was dripping from the machines right fist i was overcome by sorrow as i feared he got to scourge but it spoke first._

"Wave the swallow identified commencing elimination"

_I ran down the hallways of the ark and locked each one behind me but this machine just kept breaking through them like they were nothing i was terrified here was this machine that was blood all over it._

_I hated the thought of that blood being scourges but i had to consider it no matter how much it hurt._

**(? ? POV)**

_This Babylonian is getting on my synthetic nerves she locks every door making me waste even more energy in destroying his life, i already eliminated him and his synthetic friends all i need to do now is eliminate his mate and then i will be sated with my revenge against him._

**(Chaos POV)**

"Something wrong chaos?"

"Anarchy's pleasure is..."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"We need to help"

"No it is against my duty as gods to intervene with the lives of mortals"

"Why?"

"Calm down chaos getting all worked up won't help"

"But she's my sister"

"And she's mine yes i am worried for them both but there is nothing we can do"

"Maybe there is"

"What do you mean?"

"Anarchy has already given her pleasure her blessing if we give him ours they will be saved"

"I hope your right chaos"

"_**The serves are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller serves to unify the chaos"**_

"_**Through the rage of the flame, across the sorrow of the volcano, may the fire warm your being?" **_

**(Normal POV)**

_Two spheres of light one red and one blue exited their respected crystals ad flew through the sky drawn to their sister, through the sky, over the hills and into the forest the orbs flew heading right for were they needed to be and who needed them right now._

_They flew right into the deceased body of scourge the hedgehog as his wounds started to heal two more crystals emerged on his right arm one red, one purple and one blue. Scourges wounds healed as he stood like a zombie his eyes glazed over, as he clenched his right hand the three jewels started to glow as they healed him and gave him their power._

"**UNITY BORN!" **

_The three crystals released their energy into scourge making his quills turn purple and his eyes turn black and blue even his enhancements turned purple and black, covering his body a red armour grew around him covered in blue ancient symbols as it grew so did scourges quills they grew thin and long down to his waist and covered in the same symbols as his armour. Reaching his right arm into the air he felt the sun light caress his revived skin____now standing in the forest scourge heard the screams of wave from the ark and needed to get there fast._

_Reaching out his left hand a beam of chaos infused water shot forth creating a rail, scourge slid along the rail creating more of it as he went soon reaching the ark scourge jumped from the rail and landed on the deck of the ark as the chaos infused water vanished. Scourge walked into the ark and saw his murderer trying to break down a door that no doubt had wave behind it rage over come scourge as h summoned a sphere of sol infused fire into his right hand and a sphere of anarchy infused lighting in the other._

_Scourge threw the fire first scorching the robot as it turned it got a fist in the face powered up by the anarchy lighting, flying into the wall of the ark the robot dashed at scourge only to be caught in a bubble of chaos infused water. Scourge began to slowly closed his hand making the bubble crush the robot in side as the robots last pulse of life left it scourge spoke his final words to the machine._

"While i live and breathe no one will ever hurt her!"

_With that scourge fully closed his hand and crushed the robot into oblivion making it's remains vanish the jewels stopped glowing as the armour dissolved, scourge returned to his normal green colour as his quills returned to normal falling to the ground passed out._

**(Waves POV)**

_I opened the door and saw scourge laying there with three jewels embedded in his right arm, i walked to him and rested his head in my lap as i looked at his face i noticed how peaceful he looked and i knew he wasn't dead he wouldn't leave me alone, i gently pressed my lips against his and he opened his eyes and had a joking look on his face._

"Talk about role reversal"

"Hehe"

_I held him there as he suddenly remembered what he was going to ask me._

"Erm wave i have something i need to ask you"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me"

_My heart skipped a beat and i started to go red i never would of thought of scourge as the type to ask a girl on a date and seeing as now we connected through our minds i knew he was serious._

"Sure i'd love to"

"Great"

**(Read and review homies)**


	17. The date

Chapter 17 The date 

**(Scourges POV)**

_I got home not really remembering what happened but i walked into my house and stroked eclipse on the head such a cute wolf, i walked to my wardrobe and got out my white suit with the fedora and the black sun glasses. I picked up my phone and called a friend of mine._

"tails i need a hand"

"hey scourge sure what's up?"

"wave is from Babylon right?"

"yeah why did you need to know?"

"i just had an idea"

"okay hope it goes well"

"thanks tails"

_I placed the phone down and took a deep breath because I and wave are connected through our minds we can feel each other's emotions and bit like how twins know about when their sibling is hurt or upset. I had the idea and i believed it was going to work all only time will tell._

_I heard a knock at the door and opened it, standing there was wave in a beautiful blue dress with her feathers in a ponytail, the dress of very fitting and low cut showing a little of her amazing legs and a little of her cleavage._

"Am i that god you're breathless?" _she said smiling _

"you look... beautiful"

_That was the only word i could come up with but it was true she did look beautiful._

"rouge helped me with it"

_I started walking with wave and soon we found out selves at a very expensive restaurant catching the eye of everyone we walked past, we sat down at a table for two and stared to drink our wine._

"you know wave i haven't been so nervous in my entire life"

"truth be told... me too"

_it made things a little easier to know we both having a little case of the nerves, the food arrived and we stared eating this guy was an amazing cook my compliments to the chief and then the bill arrived. I knew it was an expensive restaurant and it really was but just like the gentleman i was trying to be i paid for it and we left walking about the city as the moon started to rise, her feathers were beautiful in the moon light as we walked over the bridge into my surprise._

"wave i got you something"

"You didn't have to"

"i know but i wanted to"

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out my surprise, it was a pure Babylonian gold bracelet with a perfect diamond embedded at the top. She looked in awe at the bracelet as i placed it on her hand, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug i felt her warm embrace as she held me._

**(Metal scourge's POV)**

_He thinks i am beaten just because i was crushed by the power of chaos, i may be weakened but i am not defeated because i got what i needed form metal sonic. I got the location of the dark god and now that i hold his sceptre i will defeat my carbon counterpart._

_I smashed the sceptre on the floor making a black liquid flow from it, the liquid began to take the form of a black and purple crystal hedgehog with no mouth and green slit eyes._

**(Scourges POV)**

_I felt a cold chill run down my spine for a moment i knew something wasn't right but right now i didn't care i was holding the girl i cared about the most in my arms nothing could ruin this moment or this night. As we pulled apart i looked into her eyes and smiled and she leaned into my chest, i placed my hand on her head and she held me tighter and then i heard it._

_I love you scourge _

_I love you too wave _

**(Mephiles POV)**

"So you are the one who summoned me"

"I am i need you to kill my carbon counterpart"

"I will help you so long as i can kill that bastard sonic again!"

"Deal"

**(Scourges POV)**

_We walked for awhile until we stopped on top of the hill overlooking the city i liked it here on top of this hill so i sat down and wave sat beside me and i placed my arm over her, she rested her head on my shoulders as i looked down at her and pressed my lips against hers. She moved her body into mine as my right hand trailed down to her waist and my left hand trailed down her back, she moved her hands through my quills and i lay her down on the grass and started to kiss down her neck, as she quietly moaned at my touch i ran my hand down her sides and round to her back as i untied the dress. She leaned up and took off the dress revealed her perky breasts and her slender body, wasting no time i started lick and suck on her erect nipples while i right hand made its way down her thighs and up her inner leg. She moaned loader this time as i started to nibble on her nipples and rub her wet slit through her panties as she arched her back at the touch, she looked me in the eye with a flushed face an breathing heavily as i got on my knees and grabbed her sides of her panties. When i took them off and put them down she sat up and removed my fedora and placed it on her head, i smiled as i took off my blazer, vest and shirt._

_She ran her hands across my scars that i got from locke when i first became scourge and then moved her hands down to my crouch smiling seductively as she did, unbuckling my belt she pulled down my trousers and threw them away as i lay down on top of her kissing again. I could her wet sit rubbing against my member and how good she felt, she looked at me and spoke very softly._

"Please be gentle it's my first time"

_I smiled and kissed her on the lips as i rubbed my cock against her entrance she moaned and arched her back as i slowly entered her, pushing myself deeper into her hole i felt the walls clamp around me making it harder to enter her but the more she moaned and arched the more i continued until i got all ten inches inside. She gave a slight whimper of pain as if felt her blood trickle down my cock i had now taken her virginity and i was worried for her but she griped me tighter letting me now she wanted me to continue, i slowly rocked my hips back and forth making her squirm as i continued she was panting now and looking into my eyes the whole time. I picked up the pace and got deeper into her as she arched her back again as i pumped my cock deeper into her._

"Ahh ohhh fuck scourge you feel so good"

"It's so tight it's incredible"

_I continued to pump my cock into her as she wrapped her legs round me and i saw her tits bounce in time with every thrust, after a while she got into the rhythm and started to move her hips in time with mine making her tighten her grip around me. I felt her walls clamp down on me again as we came all over my cock and let out a scream, she gripped tighter as i reached my limit._

"I can't hold it any longer"

"It's okay scourge cum inside me please"

_She gives me a kiss as i force myself into her once more making her scream as i shot my seed deep into her pussy, we collapsed into each other arms as we laid on the ground breathing heavily and holding onto each other._

"That was *pant* amazing"

"It was"

"I love you scourge"

"I love you wave"

_We got dressed and went to my place to rest for the night it was great to hold her and now that we had said it i knew we would be together forever._

**(Read and review homies)**


	18. Power of the dark

Chapter 18 Power of the dark

_Mephiles turned on metal scourge the first chance he got destroying the machine and taking his memory he now knew that scourge was in love with wave and he was going to put an end to them, mephiles walked through the forest and soon found scourges house smirking as he slowly opened the door he saw the wolf open her eyes._

_Mephiles fired a silent sphere of fire at eclipse and turned her to bones as he made his way to the bed room whispering "stupid mutt", he walked into the bed room and discovered scourge and wave sleeping in the same bed mephiles let a quiet yet evil "aww" as he raised his left hand to scourge he spoke quietly._

"First let's get rid of you sol"

_Purple tentacles reached out from his friend and made their way to the red jewel embedded in scourges arm; it pulled the gem out and crushed it releasing the blessing of sol. Next mephiles reached out the tentacles towards the blue gem wrapping around it and pulling it out; mephiles crushed the gem and released the blessing of chaos saving his favourite for last._

_The tentacles reached out and took the gem of anarchy towards mephiles but he never crushed it._

"Good to see you again anarchy"

"Get your hands off me you beast"

"Oh is that my new pet name"

"What happened to you mephiles?"

"I grew up now to send you back to your siblings, don't worry i'll take good care of scourge"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Mephiles crushed the gem and released the blessing of anarchy with no blessings in his body scourge is unable to tap into his true power meaning he will be an easy opponent for mephiles, mephiles then reached out his dark tentacles and forced them into scourges body and making him vanish. Mephiles smiled with a sharp-toothed grin and looked at wave still sleeping._

"I hope you get over that hedgehog wave because you'll never see him again"

_Mephiles turned to his liquid form and disappeared leaving wave sleeping and three very pissed off gods in the god realm._

_The next morning wave woke with a shock and as she searched, she discovered the charred remains of eclipse, clasping her hands over her beak she ran out of the house and into the forest where she discovered jet and storm had been murdered by a black crystal hedgehog. She was in a fit of despair when a stranger showed up she didnt know how but she trusted him as he helped her to her feet, he was covered in a red cloak with a black Babylonian symbol on it. His face was covered but his body was very finely toned he had a gold chain around his neck and around his black trousers as a belt, his sneakers looked unique for the design and the colour scheme black and red to match his trousers. On his hands he were black gloves with red gems in the centre of them, along his body were purple streaks along with two black scars on his chest. It seemed he was wearing a mask as well all i could see was his sky blue eyes they seemed so familiar but he helped me into he whispered a few words before he ran off._

"Take good care of yourself"

**(Normal POV)**

_Sonic opened the door and saw wave standing there she told him about how scourge has disappeared and jet and storm have been killed, just thinking about it brought her to tears as sonic led her into the house and sat down with her as she cried on his shoulders. She told him about how even their link wasn't working she didnt know what else to do but she believe scourge wouldn't leave her not like this and with jet and storm's murderer on the loose she was even more scared than ever, sonic told her that she could stay there for the night even though scourge and wave hadn't been together long they were extremely close sometimes sonic even envied that about his twin._

_As day's turned to month's wave started to feel a little strange and ill so sonic took her to the hospital where he took scourge a few months ago, he waited as the doctor examined wave and took a blood sample. After a few minutes, the doctor came back with some big news for wave._

"Congratulations wave you're going to be a mother and these tests show that scourge is the father"

_Wave was beside herself she was so happy and yet she was so sad that scourge was missing now her child would never meet its father, she started the cry with joy as she placed her hand on her belly._

**(Nine months later)**

_Wave was in the delivery room when someone came in dressed in the green outfit he walked to wave said and placed his hand on her head, he felt as familiar as he removed the mask._

"I'm sorry wave i can only be here for the birth"

"S-s-scourge is that you?"

"I wouldn't ever leave you but i can't stay i'm so sorry"

"Why?"

"Mephiles took me away my body i don't know i can stay for the birth and that's it"

"But but i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I know and so did i but i cannot fight the curse he has placed on me but i can help with one aspect"

"What?"

"Mephiles wants the child too but with this" *scourge presses his hand gently onto waves stomach and a yellow and red light formed for a few seconds* "our child will be immune to that bastards magic"

_Scourge kept his word and was there when their son was born he reminded wave of the person who helped her nine months ago he had the same blue eyes as well as a strange yellow and red eye symbol on his forehead. Scourge began to fade and wave started to cry but as she looked at her child he grabbed her finger as tightly as he could and she knew scourge would be back, after the birth she told the others of how scourge was held by mephiles and that's why he was gone but she didnt know why mephiles wanted scourge. They each helped wave take care of the child as he grew from new born to four years old, he was growing like his father he had bright green fur but also had purple streaks and even a purple swallows tail he was the only thing wave had left of scourge who she hadn't seen in five years._

_The child is now sixteen and in the chaos high school along with sonic and Amy's son Streak, rouge and shadows daughter Mist, tails and cosmo's twin son and daughter Twist and Lilly, knuckles and Julie-su's son Justin, sally and khan's son Alec, Mina and Espio daughter's Akiro, Salma and Juanita, Sonia and Silver's son Terrance, blaze and well you're not going to believe this when she absorbed the soul of iblis she sort of got pregnant so basically this is iblis's and blazes daughter Lin._

_Until today the child of scourge and wave has been taught by Locke, Metal sonic, King Max, Bunnie, Antoine, Nicole and Emerl and now the child of sixteen is joining chaos high the child name Judas the Hedgehog Swallow hybrid._

**(Read and review homies)**


End file.
